L'amour m'a sauvé
by love-de-visual
Summary: Groupe Dir en Grey/ Daysuke se laisse dépérir mais quelqu'un va l'en empêcher, mais pourquoi? Mon premier OS donc soyez indulgent quelque reviews pour me donner des conseils sont le bienvenue


Je m'appelle Daisuke, j'ai un look décalé j'ai de long cheveux teint en rouge, j'ai des lentilles de contact qui font de mes yeux, des yeux gris profond, je suis habiller toute en cuir, et j'ai de grosse boots à semelle compenser. Autre trait très spécifique de ma personnalité je préférais rester seul, les seul personne qui me côtoyai ne savait rien de moi à part que j'étais un être à part et qu'il ne fallait pas me chercher si on ne voulait pas être encastré dans le mur le plus proches. En effet je m'étais promis de ne pas avoir d'amis et surtout ne jamais tomber amoureux. D'où viens cette désillusion de la vie me demanderez vous, et bien figurez vous que je ne le sais pas réellement moi-même, tout se que je sais c'est que les sentiments mène à la souffrance. J'étais donc insolent moqueur, et je me fichais de me détruire en fumant et en buvant. J'étais devenue une loque.

Un jour alors que j'étais sur un banc à fumer avec une bouteille de vodka dans la main. Je te revis encore toi se garçon que je voyais régulièrement passer de loin. Qui me regardait tout le temps d'un regard que je ne comprenais pas. Mais se jour là au lieu de passer ton chemin comme d'habitude, quand j'étais avec ma bande. Tu m'approchas, moi seul sur mon banc, avec la clope au bec et de l'alcool à foison. Tu me pris alors par le bras se fut à ce moment que je fis plus attention à toi, tu avais les cheveux violet et des tatouages sur les bras.

-Vient suit moi !

-Pourquoi devrais je te suivre, lâche moi tout de suite ! Dis-je en me débattant.

-S'il te plaît me demanda avec tes yeux suppliant.

Et avec un soupir je te suivi bien décidé que si tu me faisais trop chier je t'emplafonnerais, et qu'il ne m'en faudrait pas beaucoup vu que j'étais déjà sur les nerfs. Une fois arriver dans se qui semblai être ton appart tu te tournas vers moi.

-Bienvenue chez moi, je m'appelle Kaoru. Et je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Mais sa sera plus facile de te le dire par une action que par les mots.

Très tendus j'attendais la suite, qui ne tarda pas à arriver, tu me plaqua contre le mur sans que j'ai le temps de réagir. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de me remettre du choc tu m'embrassas et trop surpris je laissai ta langue s'inviter dans ma bouche. Après un temps tu me libéras de ton étreinte. Je me mis enfin à réagir. Je te pris violemment par l'avant de tes vêtements et te plaqua tout aussi violemment contre le mur.

-Donne moi une bonne raison pour ne pas que je t'emplafonne tout suite contre le mur et que je te fasse passé un sale quart d'heure pour se que tu viens de faire !

-J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi c'est pourtant simple à comprendre !

-Le coup de foudre tu te fou de moi ?

-Non pas du tout c'est vrais !

Je partis alors dans un fou rire incontrôlable retenant toujours Kaoru par le col. Une fois calmé je le regardai droit dans les yeux puis callat ma tête au creux de son cou et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Tu as choisi la mauvaise personne, je me suis fait la promesse de ne jamais tomber amoureux !

Et avant que j'aie eu le temps de reculer et te lâcher pour m'en aller tu me bloqua dans tes bras.

-Je vais tout faire pour que tu m'aime,

-Je doute de ta réussite

-On verra sa plus tard mais pour l'instant nous sommes deux homme en bonne santé et en bonne condition physique et nous avons des besoins sexuel important. Et tout en disant sa tu avais passé ta jambe entre mes cuisses et la frotta contre mon sexe pas encore réveiller.

Pour l'aider encore plus tu fis passée ta main et le caressa se qui réveilla mon érection. Je me dis qu'une partie de jambe en l'air avec un mec plutôt canon n'allait pas me faire changer d'avis. Donc on se déshabilla tout en s'embrassant en nous dirigeants vers sa chambre abandonnant les vêtements un peu partout dans l'appartement. Une fois sur le lit on se retrouva en position du 69, chacun le membre de l'autre en bouche. Et à un moment tu abandonnas ma hampe quelque seconde pour dire dans un soupir de bonheur :

-Prépare moi s'il te plaît, j'en peu plus et après c'est mot tu repris mon sexe.

Se que je fis avec empressement tout en continuant les va et vient sur ta hampe durci. A force de jouer avec ta prostate de mes doigts et sur ta virilité avec ma bouche, tu te libéras dans un râle de bonheur. La peur venait en moi crescendo, je sentais un sentiment que je ne voulais pas ressentir que je cachais au plus profond de moi, un sentiment pour Kaoru. Je tombais amoureux, je voulais fuir à toute jambe, mais je sentais que je ne serai jamais complet si je fuyais. Ce fut Kaoru qui mit fin à mes doutes une fois sortie de son extase. Car il m'allongea sur le lit et se mis sur moi ma virilité douloureusement tendu frottant sur le galbe de tes fesses. Tu t'empalas alors dessus en criant de bonheur, et moi je lâchai un râle de bonheur. Les va et viens au début lent se firent plus fort et plus rapide. A un moment je sortie entièrement de ton corps si chaud et accueillant. Je te mis alors à quatre patte devant moi, tu écarta alors les jambes honteusement me présentant ton intimité encore plus. Je te pénétra à nouveau avec un sentiment de félicité et tes cris fort présent reprirent mais cette fois ci sans discontinuer. Tu jouis alors après quelque coup puissant ton anus se contracta alors autour de ma hampe avec force se qui fit que la tension se libéra et je jouis au plus profond de toi.

Nous nous allongeâmes alors l'un contre l'autre tout en rabattant les dras sur nos deux corps nus et épuisé.

Sa fait maintenant plus d'un an que nous sommes ensemble j'ai arrêté la clope la drogue et l'alcool, pour toi. Nous en profitons toujours au minimum deux fois par jour. Et c'est seulement un an après jour pour jour que je te le dis enfin après que nous ayons refait pour la énième fois l'amour aujourd'hui.

-Je t'aime, ashiteru Kaoru !

-Je sais et moi aussi ashiteru Die !

Kaoru seul toi à le droit de m'appeler Die, seul toi ma sorti de la spiral de destruction que je m'étais créer. Seul toi à calmer ma colère et ma désillusion face au monde. Et pour cela et pour plus encore je t'aime Kaoru.


End file.
